


whiskey.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [7]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Anakin was nursing a glass of whiskey when he saw her walk in.or:  It's a Friday night and Anakin's waiting for someone.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Kudos: 7
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	whiskey.

**Author's Note:**

> day 7, drabble 7.
> 
> Prompt 007 - whiskey.

Anakin was nursing a glass of whiskey when he saw her walk in. The green dress clung to her just right, her brown hair cascading down in luscious curls. The red of her lips was inviting, curled into a smile as she looked around the bar. When Padmé spotted him, she started walking in his direction, sliding into the booth next to him and leaning into his side. They murmured hellos and Anakin slid her own glass of whiskey in front of her. They sat in comfortable silence, sipping at their glasses, and absolutely everything was right in the world.


End file.
